


I'm not glowing- that's sweat.

by AmeliaMunro



Category: Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG (Music Video), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jiyong is a whiny bubba, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMunro/pseuds/AmeliaMunro
Summary: Everyone said being pregnant was amazing.Jiyong happened go disagree.IT'S MPREG Y'ALL IF THAT AINT IT FOR YOU THEN IGNORE ME AIGHTAlso like hella short





	I'm not glowing- that's sweat.

Everyone had said that being pregnant was a blessing, and it made you feel so unbelievably happy and that you just glow.

Jiyong had to disagree, because right now, slumped on the velvet sofas of his and Seunghyun's living room, ankles swollen and face puffy, it was safe to say he wasn't feeling top notch.

"Someone looks happy." 

Jiyong's head snapped up and he looked toward his boyfriend.

He pouts and crosses his arms. "I'm tired and my back hurts. I'm allowed to be miserable." 

Seunghyun fights a chuckle, finding his partners childish behaviour endearing. He chucks his bag onto the floor and flops down next to Jiyong, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pulling him into his side. 

"Feel free to rant about whatever you want to get off your chest, baby." He chuckles softly, playing with Jiyong's lime green locks.

Jiyong closes his eyes and leans into the touch, "My mum called earlier, repeating the same shit she said yesterday."

Ah. Jiyong had been getting calls from his mother nonstop since he hit his eighth month. 

"Like, no, I'm not glowing. I'm a giant fucking sweaty mess, that's sweat, not a glow." He complains, pushing his boyfriend when he laughs. "I'm serious. And the birth stories. If I wasn't terrified before I definitely am now!" He whines.

Seunghyun smiles and kisses his forehead, "you have nothing to be nervous about, it'll all go fine, you've got another month before you need to start panicking over that, baby." 

Jiyong whines and cuddles closer to Seunghyun, as best he can with an overly swollen stomach anyway, and hides his face. 

"I know, but the idea of giving birth-"

"Jiyong, you have nothing to worry about. You won't be there alone, I'll be there, along with a shit ton of professionals who go through the whole ordeal almost everyday. You'll be okay, baby." Seunghyun wraps his arms around Jiyong and pulls him onto his lap, pressing a chaste, soft kiss to his partners lips, and it was over far too quickly for Jiyong's taste.

Jiyong whines and chases his lips, kissing him deeper than before, their lips moved in a practiced fashion, and Seunghyun pulls back when the need for air becomes go much.

"You do look fucking beautiful while your pregnant, by the way."

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me again-"

**Author's Note:**

> It's gay y'all


End file.
